L'abécédaire Hibirdien
by Koukin-kun
Summary: 26 lettres, 26 textes, 26 jours. Au travers de ce défi, venez découvrir le quotidien de notre oisillon préféré !
1. Aventurier

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes et chaudes vacances d'été et que vous en profitez. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous propose un petit projet que j'avais oublié dans un placard et ressorti derniè but est très simple : 26 lettres, 26 textes courts sur Hibird publiés sur les 26 premiers jours d'Août, chacun prenant une lettre de l'alphabet dans l'ordre de l'abécédaire.J'ai tenté de faire le maximum de drabbles possibles sans toujours y arriver. J'espère néanmoins que ces scénettes de la vie de notre oisillon préféré sauront vous faire sourire.

* * *

**Aventurier**

Fendant l'air de ses petites ailes qui battaient à toute vitesse, Hibird semblait l'Indiana Jones de Namimori. Rien ne lui résistait : des explorations du parc aux égouts de la ville en passant par des combats contre de puissants et féroces insectes, l'animal domestiqué en un temps record par le carnivore de Namimori tenait à se montrer digne de servir son maître. Mais malgré ses immenses talents et sa bravoure sans faille, il y avait des limites à son courage. En effet, la seule chose au monde qui l'effrayait vraiment était les chats, mais Hibari s'en était très vite occupé.


	2. Boule

**Boule**

Quand Hibari lui refusait quelque chose ou bien pour intimider ses ennemis, Hibird utilisait son plumage pour paraître plus imposant. En quelques coups d'ailes, ses plumes se gonflaient et il rentrait la tête, prenant la forme d'une boule duveteuse. Son fan-club attitré le trouvait "choupi kawaï à croquer", ses ennemis fuyaient devant une telle stature, les autres restaient neutres et les chats continuaient de le poursuivre. Le plumage de l'oisillon, encore jeune, se retrouvait ainsi encore plus doux et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, rien ne détendait aussi bien Hibari que de caresser son oiseau lorsqu'il était dans cet état.


	3. Chanteur

**Chanteur**

La voix aïgue de Hibird avait du succès auprès de toute la gente féminine Tellement que son fan-club décida de lancer une pétition pour que son pépiement devienne la sonnerie du Collège de Namimori. Elle remporta un franc succès au bout de quelques jours seulement et le préfet, malgré son attachement à son animal, fût obligé d'y porter son attention. Le règlement n'allant pas à l'encontre de la proposition, Hibari avait autorisé un enregistrement mais l'oisillon était trop stressé devant un micro. Le manieur de tonfas décida alors de chasser les impertinentes : quand Hibird stresse, Hibari mord à mort.

* * *

Grace au message de Fairypie que je remercie, j'ai pu me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé de document pour le premier chapitre qui a été remplacé. Je vous encourage donc à le relire.


	4. Démeleur

**Démeleur**

Pour se détendre et se concentrer, Hibari avait la manie de jouer avec ses cheveux quand personne ne le regardait, ce qui les emmêlait. Ceci déplaisait fort à Hibird qui voyait le nid ambulant qu'était la chevelure de son maître sans cesse dérangé. Il passait donc la nuit à les démêler silencieusement. Chaque matin, le manieur de tonfas se réveillait avec les cheveux parfaitement lisse à cause du travail nocturne de son oisillon, chose qu'il détestait car il avait l'impression de voir une fille dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. La guerre des cheveux ne faisait que commencer.


	5. Enrôlé

**Enrôlé  
**

La première chose qu'Hibari dit après avoir été enfermé à Kokuyou Land fut :

-T'es qui toi ?

Ce à quoi on lui répondit :

-Cui cui.

A un tuyau se tenait un oiseau portant une caméra. Mukuro, en grand sadique, se délectait de la vue du préfet mal en point jusqu'à ce que l'appareil soit broyé d'un coup de tonfa.

-Tu as de la chance, j'aime bien les granivores. Moi c'est Hibari, et toi ?

-Hibiri ! Hibiri !

-Va pour Hibird. Maintenant, répètes après moi.

C'est ainsi qu'Hibird fut officieusement adopté par le carnivore numéro 1 de Namimori.


	6. Fidélité

En retard...Arf...Désolé. J'ai un job pour le mois d'Août et il m'arrive de privilégier mon lit plutôt que mon ordinateur. Hier était un jour comme ça.

* * *

**Fidélité**

Le préfet et la boule de plumes jaune ne se quittèrent plus depuis le jour de l'expédition à Kokuyou Land. Le carnivore n'ayant rien contre les granivores, il laissa l'oisillon le suivre partout où il allait, ce à quoi le canari répondait par le doux chant de l'hymne du collège de Namimori et autres petits piaillements. Leur lien était encore plus fort 10 ans plus tard, lorsque Hibird était devenu capable de parcourir de longues distances pour les missions d'espionnage. On murmurait même que leur fidélité réciproque rendait jaloux beaucoup de personnes, dont un certain illusionniste à la coupé fruitée.


	7. Gâté

Pour m'excuser de mon absence, ce week-end, c'est double dose de drabble ! Profitez bien ^^ (je suis pardonné ?)

* * *

**Gâté**

Hibari était un vrai papa poule pour son animal et n'hésitait pas à dépenser pour lui, ce qui rendait parfois Hibird très capricieux.

-Hibari ! Hibari !

-Non, Hibird. On ne prendra pas cet ours en peluche. Tu as déjà un nouveau perchoir, je ne veux pas dépenser plus.

Le canari fit entendre un long gazouillement réprobateur mais sans effet. Il quitta alors son épaule pour se poser sur le ventre du jouet et gonfler ses plumes.

-...Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me fait le coup.

C'est pour cette raison que Hibari évitait de fréquenter les magasins.


	8. Hâte

**Hâte**

Pour satisfaire son maître et lui prouver son utilité, Hibird suivait un entraînement quotidien dans le but d'améliorer ses performances physiques. Sa vitesse s'était considérablement améliorée et le manieur de tonfas n'était pas le seul à en tirer profit. Voyant que Hibari ne répondait qu'à très peu de personnes au téléphone, Tsuna avait tenté de le contacter par Hibird voyageur. Le préfét lut la lettre envoyée le plus rapidement par son compagnon jaune, puis mordit à mort Tsuna pour avoir osé utiliser Hibird, confirmant ainsi la théorie de Reborn sur le lien affectif entre l'oisillon et le gardien des nuages.


	9. Incorruptible

**Jovial**

-Deux sacs de graines.

-Cui cui cui.

-Alors quatre.

-Cui, cui cui cui.

-Très bien, quatre sacs de graines et une balle en mousse. C'est ma dernière offre.

-Cui cui, dit Hibird avant de s'envoler.

Le pigeon qui était posé sur une branche à côté de lui le regarda partir. La fidélité de cet oisillon pour son maître était pire que celle de Gokudera pour Tsuna.

-Rufufu... Il ne me reste qu'à m'infiltrer moi-même chez l'alouette.

Mukuro, sous forme de pigeon, s'envola à son tour. Peu importe le moyen, il devait savoir si Hibari dormait en pyjama ou en caleçon.


	10. Jovial

**Jovial**

Malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, Hibari trouvait que le caractère de l'oisillon avait quelque chose de très dérangeant. Il avait en effet la manie de pépier à tue-tête lorsque le gardien du nuage gagnait un combat.

-Hibari ! Hibari !

Le préfet essuya ses tonfas tâchés de sang.

-Hibari ! Hibari !

-Silence, tu vas attirer du monde.

-Hibari ! Hibari !

Le brun soupira. Pour lui qui faisait ça tout les jours, qu'on le félicite lui semblait inutile. Mais Hibird était encore jeune et naïf. Peut-être qu'un jour, il sera lui aussi un vrai carnivore comme son maître.


	11. Karaoké

**Karaoké**

Hibari n'aimait guère entendre chanter quand il était dans les environs. Pourtant, lors de ses rondes nocturnes, il était obligé de passer devant des bars à karaokés mais passait vite son chemin Le spectacle d'un groupe d'herbivores chantant faux devant des paroles pre-programées lui semblait consternant et énervant. Hibird, au contraire, voyait sa curiosité piquée par ces appareils lumineux et entrait parfois dans ce genre d'endroit durant les siestes de son maître, se posant dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Dommage qu'il ne puisse que chanter l'hymne de Namimori, il aurait fait fureur dans les bars les samedis soirs.


	12. Location

**Location**

-Allez quoi ! Juste une semaine !

-Non.

-C'est important ! Il pourrait...

-Je sais parfaitement ce que tu veux, herbivore, mais ça reste non.

-La sécurité du Juudaïme est une priorité absolue ! T'en à rien à foutre, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous, pathétiques herbivores. Maintenant dégage ou je te mord à mort.

Hibari claqua sa porte au nez de Gokudera. Le délire de surprotection du gardien de la tempête envers Tsuna l'avait poussé à demander les services d'Hibird. Refusant d'abandonner cette brillante idée, il décida de passer à l'action, peu importe les conséquences.

* * *

Conséquences qui suivront dès demain :D

Je profite de ces bandes-annonces pour remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer ou de s'abonner à cette histoire, à savoir Nympha-san, Yuki-Jiji, Inukag9, Halowii'n, Hanahime, et Fairypie. Je suis absolument navré de ne pas répondre aux reviews, le mois d'août est très chargé et c'est à peine si je parvient à poster cette fic. Sachez juste que chacun de vos signes de présences me fait sourire.

A demain pour la suite ~


	13. Mignon

Navré pour l'absence d'hier, je suis en déplacement et je n'aurais même pas dû avoir internet. C'est donc à un petit miracle que vous assistez là \o/

Pour me faire pardonner, aujourd'hui, c'est double-dose de drabbles. On commence avec la suite direct du précédent, un peu plus long que d'ordinaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parc de Namimori, 13 heures 18. Hibari dormait sur le toit du collège tandis que son oiseau faisait une ronde dans le parc, profitant des graines données par les éternelles grand-mêre. Une fois son déjeuner avalé, il se percha sur un arbre, inconscient du danger qui rôdait.

-Smoking Bomb à Melon Rouge, tu me reçois ?

-Miaa.

-Opération Capture de l'Oiseau Protecteur enclenché. Je pose le pétard...

Quelques secondes plus tard, une détonation se fit entendre, effrayant Hibird qui s'envola. Uri bondit alors de sa cachette et plaqua l'oisillon au sol, Gokudera sur ses talons.

-Yosh ! s'eclama-t-il en emprisonnant le canari dans un filet. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à le dresser et ensuite...Oh ?

Il regarda le pauvre Hibird, enfermé et encore effrayé. L'oisillon fixa le bras-droi des Vongola d'un air triste, presque humain.

-Ouais, c'est cruel, je sais, mais la protection du Juudaïme est plus importante alors...

Hibird gonfla ses plumes.

-...Non ! Je peux pas ! Regarde, Uri, il est pas trop mignon comme ça ?

-Frrt ! cracha la boîte-arme, peu convaincue par la prestation d'Hibird.

-Moi aussi. Va, je te rends ta liberté ! dit Gokudera en soulevant le filet.

Restait à savoir si l'aura du gardien du nuage était perceptible depuis le parc ou si les deux nuits blanches que fît l'italien après cet évênement venait d'ailleurs.


	14. Nunchaku

Après sa défaite contre Mukuro, Hibari décida de rajouter des chaînes à l'intérieur de ses tonfas pour en faire des nunchakus. Le canari fut témoin de ses entraînement pour maîtriser ses nouvelles armes et de ses maladresses, comme lorsque le préfet coupa involontairement une branche d'arbre lui donnant une bosse sur la tête et un rire inquiétant à l'oisillon.

-Kififififi...

Le gardien du nuage, encore sonné par le choc, se retourna vers Hibird. Aucun de ses yeux n'était rouge, ce qui signifiait que le rire n'était qu'une hallucination auditive suite à sa blessure. Vindicatif, il décida de faire déraciner l'arbre.

* * *

Je suis moyennement satisfait de celui-là. Imaginer Hibari en train de se louper comme ça le rend OOC mais je n'ai pu penser à aucun autre mot en N.


	15. Onigiri

**Onigiri**

Il arrivait que Hibird aie la permission de picorer dans le bento de Hibari. Ses repas étant constitués de graines, il appréciait pouvoir goûter à la nourriture de son maître, en particulier les boules blanches salées facilement morcelables pour son petit bec. Hibird évitait cependant de le faire lorsqu'il déjeunait dans la salle du comité de discipline. Lorsque cela arrivait, le préfet était absorbé par ses dossiers et faisait moins attention à ce qui lui passait sous la main L'oisillon avait encore une vue de la parfaite dentition de son maître le jour où il l'avait pris pour un onigiri.


	16. Poker

**Poker**

Un jour, Reborn organisa un tournoi de poker Vongola. Comprenez par là qu'absolument tous les coups étaient permis et que l'on pouvait tricher tant que le croupier ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-8 de coeur, 10 de pique ! scanda Hibird.

-Tu peux pas laisser passer ça, Reborn ! se plaignit Tsuna.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bébé en costume de croupier était plongé dans sa sieste, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Silence Herbivore, ou je te mord à mort.

Quiconque osait répliquer savait ce qui l'attendait quand viendrait le moment de quitter la table. Le poker, dans la mafia, c'était sacré.


	17. Quête

**Quête**

Hibari était un jour tombé malade et avait été obligé de rester au lit. S'inquiétant pour sa chère Namimori, il avait envoyé Hibird à sa place.

-Je sais que c'est la première fois mais...kof kof...J'ai confiance en toi.

L'oisillon avait obéi, conscient que la mission que lui avait confié son maître était d'une extrême importance. Il était donc sorti sous une fine pluie faire la surveillance de la ville. Heureusement pour lui, aucun incident grave n'était survenu et les petites frappes s'enfuyaient très vite à son approche. Hibird était très fier plus il travaillait, plus son pouvoir d'intimidation semblait fonctionner.


	18. Rivalité

**Rivalité**

Hibird n'était pas le seul oisillon rescapé de la bataille de Kokuyou Land. Bird ayant été de nouveau enfermé à Vendicare, ses petits protégés étaient restés dans le parc abandonné. Les canaris voyaient en Hibird un traître à la solde de l'ennemi et n'hésitaient pas à l'attaquer dès qu'il pointait le bout de son bec. Cependant, l'animal de compagnie du sociopathe de Namimori était persuadé d'avoir choisi le bon camp et les nombreuses victoires de la dixième génération Vongola le confirmait. Il pouvait ainsi voler la tête haute quand il survolait leur territoire et narguer ses rivaux par sa vitesse.


	19. Stalker

**Stalker**

Le gardien du nuage ne l'avouera jamais, mais il devait reconnaître que les méthodes de dressage de Bird étaient prodigieuses. Les canaris qu'il avait élevé pouvaient pister un ennemi sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Même les illusionnistes étaient incapables de les repérer !

Hibari utilisa donc ce potentiel à la fois pour le travail et pour satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle. Voulant tester l'oisillon en terrain connu, il envoya Hibird à Kokuyou Land et eut deux confirmations : la première, que le gang squattait toujours l'ancien zoo. La deuxième, que Mukuro ne portait absolument rien sous son uniforme.


	20. Train

C'est après deux semaines de rush intense que je reprends le dictionnaire. J'étais vraiment occupé et la rentrée approchant, je trouverai beaucoup moins de temps dans quelques jours. Aussi, je suis contraint de poster le reste des drabbles aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas.

* * *

**Train**

Outre les chats, Hibird avait une peur bleue des trains depuis un voyage en compagnie de son maître. Hibari ne supportant pas la foule, il avait décidé de voyagr sur le toit mais avait tenu à payer son billet, en bon représentant de l'ordre qui se respecte.

Son oisillon occupait donc la place qu'il avait réservé et regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre où il était perché. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un passager ne se plaigne de la chaleur à un contrôleur. L'agent ouvrit une fenêtre sans voir le canari qui fût aspiré vers l'extérieur en quelques secondes.


	21. Universel

**Universel**

Hibari frappa du poing sur la table du bureau de comité de discipline, des feuilles couvertes d'encre éparpillées un peu partout. Son organisation rencontrait actuellement un sérieux problème de budget et aucune des solutions qu'il avait mit en place ne suffisait à remplir les caisses.

Il n'avait désormais plus d'autres choix que de traiter avec un groupe d'herbivores. Et il en connaissait justement un qui avait lui aussi des problèmes financiers...

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'expansion hibirdienne était en marche grâce à la vente d'objets à l'effigie d'Hibird par son fan-club, groupe à but lucratif désormais approuvé par le préfet.


	22. Visites

**Visites**

A la totale incompréhension d'Hibird, la jeune fille aux cheveux indigos alliée au pire ennemi de son maître venait parfois leur rendre visite malgré son extrême timidité. Cela n'arrivait que rarement mais Hibari lui offrait toujours une tasse de thé, ce qui était contre ses habitudes de sociopathe. L'oisillon se doutait qu'elle servait de contact entre les gardiens du nuage et de la brume mais il n'en savait pas plus.

Il arrivait qu'elle vienne le visage en pleurs, Hibari envoyait alors son oiseau surveiller la ville. Il obéissait mais se demandait quelle sorte de relation existait entre les deux Vongola.

* * *

Hibird est un naïf ^^ Je n'avait pas prévu de faire du 1896 mais je me suis posé ce défi au dernier moment. Ce couple n'est pas ma spécialité mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié.


	23. Waterproof

**Waterproof**

Hibird n'aimait pas l'eau. Pas du tout. Il détestait sortir par temps de pluie et préférais volontiers se réfugier sous le manteau d'Hibari quand il était obligé de l'accompagner. Sentir les gouttes d'eau froide contre son plumage lui était désagréable et cela l'empêchait de voler librement.

Il en était de même lorsque Hibari, dans un de ses accès de paternité, avait décidé de donner un bain à son animal. Or, il ignorait à ce moment-là le dégoût qu'éprouvait le canari pour l'eau. Si il avait su, le préfet n'aurait pas été boudé par son compagnon à plumes pendant deux jours.


	24. Xanthome

**Xanthome**

Au delà de son aspect de voyou, il ne fallait pas oublier que Gokudera avait quelques bizarreries comme sa passion pour les aliens ou sa rigueur scientifique. Un jour que Tsuna et ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie tentaient d'éviter celui du nuage, ils avaient croisés Hibird et l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés avait prononcé des paroles étranges.

-Alerte ! V'la Xanthome !

Le trio avait rebroussée chemin mais l'oisillon, ignorant l'existence d'un tel mot, l'avait répété à son maître qui partit en quête de sa définition. On retrouva Gokudera quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital, sérieusement amoché.


	25. Yoga

**Yoga**

Malgré l'opposition de son maître, Hibird avait un jour voulu participer à l'un des entraînements spéciaux de Reborn. Ce dernier trouva quelque chose de tout à fait adapté à la situation : une séance de yoga Vongola.

Le principe était simple : il fallait faire des mouvement en parfaite coordination avec le modèle afin d'éviter les tirs de balles qui fusaient tandis qu'Hibird devait voler sans se faire toucher. Le stress qui en résultait était dur à supporter pour le préfet qui s'inquiétait pour l'oisillon. N'en pouvant plus, il décida de détruire les armes en plein milieu de la séance.


	26. Zoophilie

**Zoophilie**

Alors qu'il était perché sur une branche du parc de Namimori à l'heure du déjeuner, Hibird vit venir à lui un de ses semblables de Kokuyou Land. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir d'intentions hostiles à son égard et les deux oiseaux eurent même une conversation agréable. A la fin, le deuxième canari en vint à se déclarer amoureux de lui et Hibird se sentit troublé. Il n'avait rien contre les hommes mais il craignait un father-complex de la part de Hibari. Il s'envola donc après avoir poliment décliné l'offre.

-Kifififi...Un jour, je saurais dans quelle tenue tu dors, Alouette.

* * *

Et voilà qui conclut cette série de 26 drabbles. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi malgré la régularité pas toujours au rendez-vous et à une prochaine fois.


End file.
